Happy Anniversary! (Finn x Marshall Lee)
by PrismaticDreams
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Finn goes over to Marshall Lee's house to surprise him for their three-year anniversary. Finn becomes distracted while he is waiting for Marshall to return, and gets caught in an embarrassing moment when Marshall sneaks up on him.


Title: Happy Anniversary!

Pairing: Marshall Lee x Finn

Relationship: Boyfriends

Summary (One-Shot): Finn goes over to Marshall Lee's house to surprise him for their three-year anniversary. Finn becomes distracted while he is waiting for Marshall to return, and gets caught in an embarrassing moment when Marshall sneaks up on him.

Rating: G (Appropriate for all ages), Fluffy

Happy Anniversary!

A well-dressed Finn carrying a bouquet of roses and a box full of red sweets made his way to Marshall Lee's house for their three-year anniversary as a couple. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt, black dress pants matching dress shoes, and had combed his hair back and to the side to properly reveal his innocent blue eyes that were adored by the vampire king. Finn felt a bit embarrassed carrying the items but he knew how much Marshall adored the color red, so in a sense it wasn't too peculiar.

He finally arrived at the home sitting in a strangely homelike dark cave. Finn rang the doorbell and waited for the vampire to arrive, but he never answered. _That's weird. You think he'd be home for our anniversary! I hope he hasn't forgotten…_ Finn shrugged off the thought, assuming that Marshall had something important to attend to. He fished in his pocket for a spare key to the house—his reason for having it being "just in case of an emergency." Though this really wasn't an emergency, Finn used it anyway, not wanting to stand out in the open. He set the things he brought with him in the kitchen and made his way to the second floor, preparing to see a messy room and to tidy it up. As expected, Marshall's room was disorderly, and Finn got to work, making sure the room would sparkle after he was finished.

 _Alright!_ Finn beamed at the progress he had made. The room looked cleaner than ever, and all he had to do now was dispose of the clothes on Marshall's bed. He walked over to the bed; the first thing being noticed was the casual red plaid jacket the vampire always wore. Finn picked it up—and instantly stopped his movements once the familiar scent from the shirt drifted to his nostrils. It smelled as if Marshall had worn it recently. The shirt's scent consisted of a mixture of rose-gardens, a tinge of mint, and an overpowering heavy aroma whose origin Finn could not recognize; all he knew is that it smelled purely amazing. He cast the other shirts and pants off the bed to make space for himself to sit down. He hesitantly held the shirt up to his nose and breathed in its scent, gulping as it infiltrated his mouth and nose completely. Fascinated with the scent, Finn held the shirt close to his chest and lay down, breathing in the lovely smell of his lover. He even pretended that it was Marshall who he was holding. "Marshall…" he murmured, smiling as the vampire's name echoed lowly through the room.

Finn lost track of time, and his objective to clean up the room. He rolled over on the bed blushing and smiling at the wonderful scent creeping up his nostrils. "I wish we could just hold each other like this all day…" Finn muttered, kissing the flannel softly.

The human instantly froze with shock as he suddenly felt an actual body in the flannel. He shrieked, scared out of his skin, and leaped off the bed. A low chuckle emitted from the flannel, and Marshall Lee appeared, revealing himself to make Finn sigh with relief and clasp a hand over his chest.

"Marshall!" Finn began to scold him. "Don't do that to me, my Glob! That scared the living daylights out of me!"

Marshall's lips curled in amusement. He chuckled again and floated over to the frightened human, wrapping his arms around the nicely-dressed boy. "Happy Anniversary, Finnie."

"H-Happy Anniversary," Finn replied. He just then realized that Marshall had caught him…acting out his imagination. _Please, PLEASE forget you saw that!_ Finn thought. He was much too embarrassed to bring the topic up. "Err… Anyway, I was trying to clean up your room…"

Marshall rustled Finn's hair. "Thanks. Oh, and by the way… How did you get into my house?"

"Uh… I may have stolen an extra key…" Finn admitted, blushing as he did so. "B-But it was good that I did! 'Cause now your room is clean, surprise! Well…mostly clean. I'll take care of it right now—"

"No, stay," Marshall said, landing on his feet. He grabbed Finn's hand and sat down on the bed with him. An arm draped itself over the human's shoulder. "And I saw everything. But now you get the real me. Isn't that so much better?" He pecked the human on the lips while his other hand nestled itself in blonde locks.

Finn was so humiliated that he could barely even breathe. His face turned bright red and he avoided gazes with Marshall. "Y-Yeah…" he replied quietly. _Oh my Glob… He probably thinks I'm even weirder than I already am!_

"Quit worrying, Finnie," Marshall released his grip on Finn. He could sense the human's embarrassment. "I literally do the same thing whenever I go over to your house and you're not there."

"Oh," Finn felt relieved. "…Wait a second. Do you sneak into my house?!"

"Spare key," Marshall winked, pulling the key out of his back pocket. "For emergency purposes only."

"How is going through my clothes considered an 'emergency purpose?!'" Finn exclaimed, but quickly dropped it. He was just glad that Marshall was here to spend time with him.

For the rest of the day the two decided to just stay at Marshall's since the vampire had been out working on Finn's anniversary gift that was going to arrive a bit late. They went over to the couch to watch movies all day and eat sweets—it wasn't what Finn was expecting since he had dressed up nicely, hoping they would go somewhere special…but he couldn't complain. Just having a chance to be with Marshall for an entire day was good enough for him.


End file.
